comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Havok
Alex Summers is the lost younger brother of Scott Summers. He's currently teaching at the same school as his brother. He is currently attending college for Geophysics, and teaching for credit at Xavier's Institute. Havok is a member of the X-Men, him and his brother have a complicated relationship. In some ways, they are bickering brothers and in others ways they can depend on each other whole-heartedly. While Cyclops is conservative, Havok is lighter, but both are stubborn as all get out. Background Alexander Summers was born in Honolulu Hawaii. He is the second son of Major Christopher Summers, a United States Airforce test pilot, and his wife Katherine Anne Summers. Alex grew up in Anchorage Alaska. His father took the family out for a flight in the family airplane, but it came under attack by an unknown ship. As the plane caught fire and began to crash, the parents fastened Alex and Scott into a parachute and pushed them from the place in hopes that they would survive. The chute caught fire on the way down even though the Summers brothers survived, they sustained some injuries. Scott fell into a coma and spent most of his childhood at an orphanage. Alex, on the other hand, was adopted almost immediately and went to live with his foster family. Alex was raised by the Blandings, whose son, Todd, had died in a car accident. They tried to make Alex fit into the image of their son, and he did is best to. But when the boy responsible for Todd's death kidnapped Alex and his foster sister, Haley, Alex manifested his powers for the first time, incinerating the boy. This, of course, caught the attention of an evil mutant geneticist named Mister Sinister. Sinister was obsessed with the Summers bloodline in an attempt to create the ultimate mutant. He was both eager and surprised that Alex's potential was greater than that of his brother Scott, despite the fact that Alex had little to no control over his powers. Sinister placed psi-blocks on both Alex and Haley's minds, causing them to forget what had happened that night when they were kidnapped. Alex went on to study at his local high school, eventually graduating and enrolling in Empire State University to study Geophysics. It was there that he met the X-Men and learned that Cyclops is his biological brother Scott. His mutant powers manifested themselves again when he was kidnapped by the Living Pharaoh, who thought that Alex was the only being able to rival his own powers. The two shared the same cosmic energy absorbing abilites, though in reverse proportion to each other. Pharoah locked Alex in a shielded cell to absorb energy from him, transforming himself into the Living Monolith. The X-Men fought him and was fighting a loosing battle against Monolith until Alex managed to free himself, and the Monolith turned back into Living Pharaoh. Alex's mutant power, at first, only seemed to manifest itself when he was in dire danger. Acting more like a reflex than an concious effort on his part. He was unable to control it, and was afraid of the awesome power that he generated. However, Alex was later captured by Larry Trask, who was bent on controlling or eradicating all mutants. Trash fashioned a costume for Alex that helped him control his powers and gave him the codename Havok. After Trask was defeated, Alex joined the X-men, keeping the codename Havok. In a battle, Havok, at this time was unable to control his mutant abilities, and tried to kill himself by releasing his full power all at once. The resulting explosion buried him in rubble, nearly killing him. Aware of the connection between Xavier and Lykos, the X-Men rushed Havok to Dr. Lykos' Manhattan office, believing he was the only physician they could trust with the knowledge that Havok was a mutant. After treating Havok's wounds, Lykos began using his equipment to drain life energy from him. It was the first time Lykos had deal with a superhuman and when he drained Havok he transformed into a winged reptilian beast calling himself Sauron. The energy corrupted Sauron and made him evil, though he kept his human intelligence. There was a battle between the monster and the X-Men in which the team managed to defeat him when Havok woke up and Sauron became Lykos again. Alex would gain a greater degree of control of his powers and return to the Xavier Institute to resume his duties of teacher, mentor, and X-Man. Personality Alex is the polar opposite to his brother in many ways. He's friendly, outgoing, and likes to crack jokes. He seems comfortable in his own skin, carrying himself with a degree of self-confidence that Scott sometimes lacks. He can be a very like-able guy, even getting along with Wolverine. However what Alex hides is that he's riddled with guilt for having left Scott behind all those years at the orphanage, and not being able to get anyone to help him. When alone, he tends to brood, much like his brother, but strives to be better than what he feels like he is. Unlike Scott, there aren't many lines that he won't cross to accomplish his goals. He won't hurt people that he cares about, and he'll do what he can to protect both mutants and humans, but if the job calls for a little property damage, he's just fine with that. As far as the law goes, he sees it as a guideline. The real world can be a harsh place, and since the government is so hell bent on persecuting mutants, he doesn't have much respect for it or it's officials Alex has a sort of natural charisma that makes people like him and gives him good leadership qualities. He'd be the first to comfort a teammate or to offer his help should one of them need it. He is the kind of man that would willingly walk into a dangerous situation if one of the x-men should need him to. He is calm in the most stressful situations and able to keep his head and think through difficult situations. If he had been born without powers, he would have most liklely taken on a job that serves and protects others, such as law enforcement Alex is the polar opposite to his brother in many ways. He's friendly, outgoing, and likes to crack jokes. He seems comfortable in his own skin, carrying himself with a degree of self-confidence that Scott sometimes lacks. He can be a very like-able guy, even getting along with Wolverine. However what Alex hides is that he's riddled with guilt for having left Scott behind all those years at the orphanage, and not being able to get anyone to help him. When alone, he tends to brood, much like his brother, but strives to be better than what he feels like he is. Unlike Scott, there aren't many lines that he won't cross to accomplish his goals. He won't hurt people that he cares about, and he'll do what he can to protect both mutants and humans, but if the job calls for a little property damage, he's just fine with that. As far as the law goes, he sees it as a guideline. The real world can be a harsh place, and since the government is so hell bent on persecuting mutants, he doesn't have much respect for it or it's officials. Alex has a sort of natural charisma that makes people like him and gives him good leadership qualities. He'd be the first to comfort a teammate or to offer his help should one of them need it. He is the kind of man that would willingly walk into a dangerous situation if one of the x-men should need him to. He is calm in the most stressful situations and able to keep his head and think through difficult situations. If he had been born without powers, he would have most liklely taken on a job that serves and protects others, such as law enforcement. Logs Pre-Vamp Logs Pre-Vamp Logs 2011 Logs *2011-11-18 - A New Kind of Homecoming - Alex and Scott have a heart-to-heart talk, Summers style (basically, things are messed up as per usual). 2012 Logs *2012-01-13 - Bong Has Rung and Ducks Amuck - Doctor Bong makes a flying castle and unleashes a horde of ninja ducks against the Avengers and the X-Men. And just when you thought it was safe to stop taking you anti-psychotics.. (MTV: 2012-01-13 - The Bong Has Rung) *2012-03-20 - The Bad Guy - The Summers brother speak about pushing the kids too much, and the potentially dangerous Creek. *2012-03-31 - Summers' Time in Alaska - The Summers Brothers are caught by something Sinister this way comes. *2012-04-30 - Alex Can Cook? - Alex manages not to set off fire alarms. Talk centers around Creek's issues and TJ's not buying it. *2012-05-25 - Heroes Crisis: Beware the Jabberwock - Supergirl, Havok, Jellybean, Natasha and Lady Blackhawk find themselves in Wonderland, fighting with card guards, the Jabberwocky, and each other! *2012-06-10 - Heroes Crisis: Final Battle, Round 1 - The Crisis comes to a head as a collection of two universe's heroes face off against Kang, Programmer of the Labyrinth! *2012-06-29 - Beach Bum Birthday - Finally, Alex turns 21! There is a big bash at Xavier's Institute to celebrate with the usual amount of mushiness, pranking, and violence. *2012-06-30 - Happy Birthday Havok! - It's Alex's birthday and look at the guest list! *2012-07-10 - Acts of Random Stabs - Gen-X gets sent on an escort mission and engages the Mutant Liberation Front in a brutal claw and psychic fight 'em up! *2012-08-20 - Life and the X-Verse - Logan returns to the Mansion and talks with some of the students of life, and they ruminate on what it is to have fun. *2012-08-26 - Prime Anti-Mutant: Prime Evil - Amidst a Pro-Mutant Rally, the Friends of Humanity attack. Alex and others are shot. Then bad gets worse as a Prime Sentinel attacks! (TV: 2012-08-27 - Slaughter in Times Square) *2012-09-07 - Prime Anti-Mutant: Dude, Morbid Humor! - Jean-Phillipe visits Alex when he is supposed to be in his recovery bed. The two have one very morbid conversation. *2012-09-10 - Alien Perspective on Mutant Affairs - Kara visits Alex to see how he's feeling. Talk about mutant labelling devolves into an argument. *2012-09-11 - Prime Anti-Mutant: The War Room - The X-Men discuss Operation Zero Tolerance and what to do about the Prime Sentinel threat. *2012-09-27 - Prime Anti-Mutant: Slave-R-Us - They X-Men aren't all candy and puppies; this group shows slavers that it isn't very profitable to piss off mutants. *2012-12-20 - Social Warfare 201 - Dressing the Part - Jean-Phillipe takes the girls that are part of his Social Warfare class out shopping, and makes a point to drag a suffering Alex with him. *2012-12-23 - Prime Anti-Mutant: No More Than Broken Toys - The X-Men go on an official mission to bring down the Prime Sentinels. The primary team goes to take on the headquarters of Operation: Zero Tolerance. *2012-12-30 - Coming Clean - Alex asks for Fantomex's help on finding out who a man named Slade is. Also admits to his feelings about Kensington. 2013 Logs *2013-01-01 - Raising Havok - Alex goes to face-off with the mysterious 'Slade', leaving the ashes of the results for Kenzie to raise some havoc. *2013-01-03 - The Eggman Cometh: Guilty Party - Iron Man shows up at Xavier's Institute to hunt down Kensington Young, and Alex is there to defend her. *2013-01-03 - The Eggman Cometh: Where is Kensington Young? - Alex approaches Slade Wilson, with suspicion in his mind. What he finds, may send him on one hell of a wild goose chase. *2013-01-06 - Splitting at the Seams: Little Dream of Me - Alex is strung out with worry over the missing Kenzie, and Fantomex is just trying to be there consciously and sub-consciously for his BFF. *2013-01-07 - The Eggman Cometh: Desperation - Alex meets with Laura and Lorelei to bring them into the loop about Kensington, and to also ask their help in finding her. *2013-01-08 - New World Order: Why Are We Doing This Again? - The X-Men and Generation X are on the alert at a Kelly/Osborn rally for trouble, and boy do they get some and more! (TV: 2013-01-08 - Assassination Attempt) *2013-01-10 - Splitting at the Seams: Finding Mother - Jean-Phillipe goes to Havok for help in a kidnapping...of his Mother?! (RM: 2013-01-12 - UFO Kidnapping Elderly!) *2013-01-12 - The Eggman Cometh: Uneasy Alliance - Slade Wilson visits the X-Mansion and talks to Alex about Kensington. *2013-01-13 - Hell Hath No Fury: Miss Young - Arsenal and a Checkmate agent goes to see if Xavier's Institute may hold a missing key to Cheshire's new organization. *2013-01-18 - Eggman Cometh: A Meeting Of Minds - Iron Man visits the X-Mansion to update Havok and Beast and to inform them that has encountered Kenzie. *2013-01-19 - The Eggman Cometh: Finale - Chaos in Central Park - Our heroes face off with Egghead and his creations to save the city. (TV: 2013-01-19 - The Eggman Cometh: Live News Broadcast - Chaos in Central Park) *2013-01-19 - Splitting at the Seams: Alex's Fallout - Alex is about to crash and burn, but Fantomex decides to be there to at least try and pick up the pieces. *2013-01-20 - The Last Straw: I'm her Boyfriend - Jake and Alex fail in visiting Kenzie, and meet for the first time. *2013-01-22 - The Last Straw: No Common Sense - Jake sneaks onto Xavier's Institute's property to see Kenzie, and things don't go as he plans at all. *2013-01-27 - Stranger Danger - Alex goes to the Danger Room to train and is joined by Jubilee. Unknown to them, Fantomex re-programs the computer and strange antics ensue. Alex also learns a new way to use his power. *2013-01-28 - Brotherly Love and BFFs - The Headmaster and one of the Co-Assistant Headmasters meet with Alex about the potential dismissal of Jean-Phillipe. *2013-01-28 - Get That Face! - Stark meets with Alex about training videos and to discuss getting Jono a face and chest. *2013-01-29 - Splitting at the Seams: Tell Him, I Said Hi - Kenzie is kidnapped by the Brotherhood, and Alex calls in reinforcements. It's a trap, but there is no turning back. (TV: 2013-01-30 - Trial of Kensington Young: Day 1) *2013-01-31 - Splitting at the Seams: Not Forgotten - Alex pays a visit to Blob at Rykers Prison, he has some questions and they are going to be answered. *2013-01-31 - Splitting at the Seams: The Nocturnal Visitor - Lady Fantomex surprises Alex in his room and Alex freaks out, calling for help. *2013-02-18 - She Was Born He - Alex confesses to Scott who he is dating, and it goes about as well as expected. *2013-02-26 - It Takes Focus - Alex teaches a class on Power Control *2013-02-28 - Never Easy - Alex works with Kenzie to help her regain her powers. *2013-04-27 - Generation Next - Alex, Scott, and Lorna talk about future directions for the Gen-X Team *2013-12-04 - A Walk in the Woods - A new visitor attracts Ororo's and Alex's attention. 2017 Logs *2017-07-19 - Alien Wars - A Mojo Production - Alex and Gia are kidnapped from the beach and forced to participate in Mojo's latest masterpiece. Whether they like it or not. *2018-01-10 - FrostFire - A meeting of old friends. Let the games begin. Category:Marvel Feature Category:Marvel Hero Category:North Salem Category:Marvel Taken